


If You Hurt Him - Jason Edition

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [21]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Death Threats, Domestic, M/M, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, cannibalism (referenced/implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Good morning,” he greeted calmly. “Before you shoot me in the head, keep in mind that I do have a fiancé who would be less than pleased if I get blood on the sheets again.”The attacker snorted before pulling the gun away. “Again? Fuck, I don’t get what Dickie sees in you.”





	If You Hurt Him - Jason Edition

Lying on his stomach with his arms under the pillow, Slade was woken up when he felt a weight settle on his waist, straddling him. Assuming it was Dick (this wouldn’t be the first time his fiance woke him up by sitting on him), Slade opened his eyes and looked over at Dick’s empty side of the bed.

It was only when he felt the cold muzzle of a gun to the back of his neck that he made the connection that the person - a man - on his back was  _ not _ , in fact, his fiance.

“Good morning,” he greeted calmly. “Before you shoot me in the head, keep in mind that I  _ do  _ have a fiance who would be less than pleased if I get blood on the sheets again.”

The attacker snorted before pulling the gun away. “Again? Fuck, I don’t get what Dickie sees in you.”

Slade scoffed, easily sitting up and sending the Red Hood crashing to the floor. “Good morning, Jason,” Slade greeted as he stood and stepped over the crime boss, heading over to his dresser to grab his clothes. “If your problem could wait until I’m dressed, that would be wonderful.”

He didn’t give Jason a chance to speak before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door. After taking a short shower and getting dressed (and throwing Dick’s towel into the hamper), Slade returned to the bedroom. Not finding Jason there, he made his way out to the living room and open kitchen where he found the second Robin, legs kicked up on the table as he disassembled and reassembled his gun in record time.

“I don’t know if this means anything to you,” Slade said as he walked over to stand over Jason, arms crossed over his chest. “But Dick isn’t particularly fond of boots on the table, nor if he fond of-”

“Weapons in plain sight?” Jason guessed, batting his eyes and snorting. “Yeah, I know. He tries to preach that shit on me in my own safehouse.”

“So why are you here?” Slade asked. “If you’re here to see Richard, he’s not here.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Jason replied. “He’s spending the day with the demon.” he looked his gun over before standing. The moment Slade noticed the way he was standing, defensive, he instantly shifted, ready for a fight.

“You don’t have any weapons nearby,” Jason commented, gaze cool and steady. “I only know cause I know Dick. There’s no way he’d let you keep guns in every room of the apartment.”

“What Dick doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Slade said easily.

Jason snorted. “Hope you're ready to see one of his infamous temper tantrums when he inevitably finds one.”

Slade couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Believe me,” he murmured. “I’ve already seen it.”

Jason chuckled and Slade felt like whatever tension had been lingered fractured just slightly.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here,” Jason said, waving his gun.

“I am,” Slade replied.

“Mm hm, mm hm,” Jason said, nodding. “Let’s talk on the roof.”

 

………….

BANG!

Slade went down with a grunt, clutching the bullet hole in his leg as he rolled onto his back to find Jason advancing on him, gun in hand.

The wound would heal quickly thanks to his enhancements. Slade knew that. Jason knew that. So what was the point?

“That was a warning shot,” Jason said calmly. “Hurt Dick, either his feelings or his body, and you’ll get one of those straight to the heart.” he had reached Slade, kneeling next to the mercenary to tap his forehead with the smoking barrel of the gun. “Or straight to the head.”

Slade smirked. “I’m impressed,” he muttered. “I was expecting you to come threaten me, especially with Richard and I’s wedding coming up.” he clicked his tongue. “I had only hoped your threat would be more colorful than Wonder Woman’s.”

Jason scoffed. “Did she threaten you?”

“She threatened to cut off the hand I used to hurt Richard and feed it to me,” Slade replied. “Followed by ripping off my dick and ripping out my tongue before ripping my head off.”

“Yeah, she’s got some pretty good death threats,” Jason agreed. “I’ve been on the receiving end of those before. Back before anyone knew I was Red Hood.”

Jason stood and offered Slade his hand, helping the mercenary to his feet. “You might want to clean up the blood here before Dickie comes up here.”

“Will do,” Slade said easily.

Jason nodded before turning and walking back towards the edge of the roof. About halfway, he froze and turned to face Slade.

“Has he ever talked to you about it?” he asked. “Catalina or Mirage?”

“Both,” Slade confirmed. “Mirage will no longer be a problem.”

Jason smirked. “Good,” he said, nodding. “Did she suffer?”

Slade’s gaze darkened. “Immensely.”

“Fantastic,” Jason drawled. He shot Slade a friendly smile as he holstered his gun. “Well, this was a wonderful chat, Deathstroke, but I must be off. Still, don’t forget what I’ve said.”

“Believe me,” Slade assured quietly as Jason tipped off the roof and grappled away.  “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading!!!
> 
> Let me know!!


End file.
